Enchanted
by Nina Morgan
Summary: Kim is in a relationship with a guy that she has to pretend to like, then Jack walks in. Song-fic: Taylor Swift's Enchanted. Asked for by Guest!


** Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long I have been soooo busy! I'm redoing my room, my birthday passed and I have been starting my own babysitting business. So I've been busy! Plus I got a bit of writers block. But I have been reading stories and I and to thank anyone who read and reviewed! So THANK YOU ALL! Any way here's enchanted by Taylor Swift. Thank you for the song Guest! **

_There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy._

_ "_I was there with _him_ again. I had to keep forcing laughter and faking smiles to keep him pleased. Those walls around me were full of insincerity. Then another boy came in. He had longer brown hair and those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I had been watching _his _eyes shift around to other girls but it didn't matter when this new guy walked in. His eyes stared at me, almost as if they were asking," Have we met?" His silhouette in the corner of my eye started to come towards me. Soon enough he stood at our table. "Would you like to dance?" he asked picking up my hand. I nodded and we made our way towards the dance floor. "I'm Jack," he said, "Kim," I replied. The thoughts coming through, the one that felt the truest was, "It was enchanting to meet you." Gliding across the dance floor I countered all his little remarks feeling like we were in class passing notes.

_And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you._

It was enchanting to meet you, never stopped showing up in my mind. "This night is sparkling, please don't forget it," I thought. I knew I was wonderstruck by Jack, but I didn't know I was going to be blushing all the way home. I'll be spending forever wondering.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. Now I'm pacing back and forth. Wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." _

Now at 2AM I'm pacing, wondering, and wishing he was here. Hoping that I'll open my door and he would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you!"

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you._ _This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you._

The stars were sparkling that night just to prove that this is what was supposed to happen. On the car ride home I was blushing and wondering if he knew that it was enchanting to meet him. That night was perfectly flawless. I'll never let it go. Still wonderstruck I was dancing around my room at the end of the night all alone. Still I was wondering if he knew I was enchanted to meet him.

_This is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon: I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

I was praying that our story doesn't end here. My thoughts echoed his name. The only thing I wanted to say as I was leaving to soon was "I was enchanted to meet you!" my thoughts soon then went to please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you._ _Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

This night is sparkling, its flawless, it's… perfect. Please don't forget about it, about us. I was wonderstruck from the very first time I saw him. I was blushing the whole way home wondering if he knew that it was enchanting to meet him. I was dancing all alone by the end of the night. I spent what felt like forever wondering if he knew it was enchanting to meet him. I was hoping for most of night praying that he wasn't in love with someone else or had anyone else waiting on him," I explained to the gang.


End file.
